my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Endless Love (2013 TV series)
Synopsis Carlo (Rick Harris) a handsome and rich guy fell in love with Danica (Rochelle Monteverde) a rich young woman and seen to be very popular with a lot of guys seen she's very beautiful, many girl call her "goddess", but one day Danica's father Frederick (Sergio Alvarez) company just fired a sales woman due to her recklessness and break one of the merchandise of the store, so her father had decided to hire a new sales woman and here Rica (Francine Kodaka) had been accepted in order for her to pay the bills that the hospital had been charging her and so that her mother can have the surgery for her heart. After a few months Danica and Rica got in an argument since Rica had accidentally ordered the wrong merchandise and eventually got scolded by Danica and calling her stupid, etc. Rica got really mad especially when Danica had humiliated her family, causing her to pour the jar of water into Danica and here on out Carlo had seen what Rica had done to Danica and plan to chase her but Danica stop her since she said that she has a plan to get back at Rica. The next day Rica was called in by Rosette (Eva Fortes) who currently the manager of the company to tell her that she was fired, in here Rica had begged to not fire her since she needed money, but the manager said that she was only doing what the boss said. Since Rica can't pay for the bills for the operation, her mother had died the next morning. Still in grief for the lost of her mother, Rica had decided to get a new job so that she and her younger brother can have a food to eat and also to pay for their daily expenses. She later got accepted in a shoe company but this time it's not own by Danica's family but to Carlo's family, Rica had been thinking to not go but in the end still decided for her younger brother's sake. Cast *Francine Kodaka as Rica del Rosario - Daughter of Juan and Florentina del Rosario, when her mother's sickness is still unknown Rica had known to be a cheerful and cunning person, but after knowing her mother's sickness she turn out to be more quiet and often seen to be always by herself and doesn't to socialize, but when facing her mother in the hospital she always goes back to her former self so that her mother would not worry about them, after her mother's death and getting employed by the RSM Company, Rica had decided to live her hardest for her younger brother, but soon after fainting many times she had decided to have a self check-up in the clinic nearby during the times when it still provided some free check-ups, in here Rica had known that she is suffering from a heart disease the same one that her mother had suffered. *Rick Harris as Carlo Reyes - Son of Ronaldo and Fatima Reyes, he is shown to be bad-ass and shows no mercy to people that talks bad about his family and those people that are close to him, despite being the heir to RSM company, he is often at the company helping out and later got the seat of being the manager of the company. He is also the boyfriend of Danica and shown that he does really love her, that's why after seeing Danica got hurt and seen her crying, he intended to make Rica's job at their company really hard. *Rochelle Monteverde as Danica Ramos - Daughter of Frederick, after her mother she had become a selfish and brat person, since her father spoiled her too much and doesn't merely care to the things she do even if it's bad or wrong, she holds a strong hatred to Rica since Rica had been the first person in her life to ever make her embarass, she goings as far as making Rica's life miserable by firing her in their company. *'Gino Javier' as Glen Mendoza - Son of Marcel and Laila Mendoza, when compared to the attitude of Carlo he is the complete opposite of him, Glen was polite and formal, after he saved Rica by being hit by a car after Rica at that time felt dizzy and almost got hit by a car but lucky got saved by him they became friends which some of the others had misunderstood by having gossips like Rica had caught a rich boyfriend, which is not really true. Supporting Cast *'Robert Escalante' as Juan del Rosario - Rica and Mikael's father, who one day left them for some reason without them knowing, he later tried to search for her family after knowing that Florentina had died. *'Henry Monteverde' as Ronaldo "Ronnie" Reyes - Father of Carlo and Cynthia and the current CEO of RSM Company. *'Camilla del Rosario' as Fatima Reyes - Mother of Carlo and Cynthia. *'Tatyana Sterling' as Cynthia Reyes - The tomboyish elder sister of Carlo, despite not having any "cute" or feminine side, she is shown to like cute stuff animals which Carlo had always given her as a present. *'Sergio Alvarez' as Frederick Ramos - Danica's father and the current president of their company. *'Kristopher Escudero' as Marcel Mendoza - Glen's father. *'Isabelle Lorenzo' as Laila Mendoza - Glen's mother who owned a jewelry shop. *'Eva Fortes' as Rosette Dimalanta - The manager of Ramos Company. *Felix Le as Mikael "Miko" del Rosario - Rica's younger brother. Guest Cast *'Rosario Gonzales' as Florentina "Flora" del Rosario - Rica and Mikael's mother who is currently in the hospital after being diagnose of heart disease, she later died in the story after failing to have a heart surgery. *'Fatima Mercado' as Isabella Ramos - Mother of Danica who died of heart disease. *Hana Dominguez as Young Rica *'Lydia Zamora' as Young Danica